


Battle Royale II: The Game

by CuddlyChristina2017



Category: Battle Royale (Manga), Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Not the sequel to the movie mind you, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sequel to the Manga / Novel, The Game doesn't start until chapter 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: Three months have passed since the Program's first failure. When the son of a rebelling government official and his class are chosen for the next Program, he begins to realize that he must find a way to escape, save his family, and destroy the corrupted government...forever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Before we get to the prologue, I'd like to inform you that prior to making this fic, I revised all the chapters for The Battle Royale That Never Was (and I'm still happy to see it gets views!), as well as writing my first Gantz fic, known as The Price of Freedom.
> 
> All that aside, however, this is the true sequel to Battle Royale (manga / novel-wise). All the original characters are owned by me.

_It has been three months since the first failure of the Program._

_Only two students escaped alive - Shuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa._

_However, on the night before the 42 students were brought to the Program, there was a rebellion led by Shouichi Miyazaki, who had been alerted by a close associate whose daughter was part of the class._

_Realizing that it was his biggest chance, Miyazaki immediately convinced many of the defectors of the current government to side with him._

_And it all started with the Miyazaki family's bodyguard, Whirlwind, trying to go after the fake bus driver and rescue the driver that was supposed to escort the class._

_However, he failed, but as the Program began, Miyazaki had one more chance to stop Kamon and his hellish ambitions._

_Despite a large army, as well as a vengeful Whirlwind looking to redeem himself, Miyazaki was captured by Kamon and was imprisoned._

_Kept alive for the next three months, Miyazaki had one last hope within him: his own son, Keiji._

_Enraged at the turn of events that caused his father's rebellion to crumble before Kamon, Keiji decided to take matters in his own hands and try to rescue his father._

_However, Kamon was already dead, and in his place with Renge Ayatsuji, who seduced Whirlwind and also imprisoned him in the process._

_Looking to cause more fear and turmoil, as well as sabotage the Miyazaki clan's master plan to stop the government, Ayatsuji then chosen Keiji's class for the next Program._

_It was a week before the new class B of Shiroiwa Junior High was set to go on a weekend trip to a ski lodge to celebrate Christmas._

_As Keiji began to prepare for a seemingly bleak Christmas wihout his father, he was unaware that he, along with 41 other students, would be part of..._

_..._

**Battle Royale II: The Game**


	2. Origin Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Okay, the story finally starts! The first few chapters mainly focus on all of the new students of 3-B, as well as their supposed Christmas trip. Then, it's on to the big, bad story itself.

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 1: Origin Part 1**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**16:00 PM, Six Days Before The Class Trip**

As Keiji Miyazaki (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #7) gazed out the window, lost in the evening sky, he allowed his mind to wander as he began to contemplate on where to go from here after he graduated. Maybe be decent in his grades, good at athletics, and impress the girls with his good looks.

Unfortunately, he would have to face those events with a neutral, almost sad, expression, as the rebellion had failed miserably, and that Renge Ayatsuji took charge of being the ringleader behind the Program after Kamon's death. However, the words of encouragement from his friend, Daiki Uehara (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #15), had kept his head held high, but with next week coming straight at him, as well as the inevitable winter break, since exams were over, he knew he would never have that one wish any boy or girl would have: spend Christmas with their family.

Especially with his father, Shouichi, who was considered to most charismatic person to rebel against the government. Now, along with the family bodyguard, Whirlwind, they had been imprisoned for three months, and as every day passed, Keiji's once proud facade grew more morose with each passing second.

Running his fingers through his slicked back, short brown hair, Keiji decided to leave the classroom and be on his way. Suddenly, Daiki came over to him and asked, "So, Keiji, you got what it takes to tell Kanami how much you like her? She's been pining for you since we got transferred to this class!"

Daiki was not as extremely handsome as Keiji, but he redeemed himself with his carefree personality and signature grin. With curly, short brown hair and blue eyes, and a bit of freckles on his nose, he seemed decently good-looking.

Kanami Honda (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #2), on the other hand, was a pretty girl who had a crush on Keiji a week after they became the new class 3-B. Described as having slightly shoulder-length light brown hair and green eyes, she also had an innocent smile that added to her charm, but her kind demeanor made her a target of teasing and bullying.

"Yeah...I guess." Keiji said, almost rather blue with his tone of voice.

"C'mon, Keiji, don't let your father's dissapearance get to you. At least he tried." Daiki replied.

"It isn't the same without my father, right? Had he successfully took down Kamon, everything would be perfectly normal. Yukie and her family would've congratulated my father, just like I would, too." Keiji said.

Yukie Utsumi, a member of the previous 3-B class, had perished along with 39 other students. The only survivors were Shuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa, and had he actually survived the entire trip, Shogo Kawada, which would've made the total to 38.

In her case, she and her friends had began confronting one another when Yuka Nakagawa, a member of Yukie's group, was poisoned. They all speculated that one of them could have killed her, but Satomi Noda ended up killing everyone, including Haruka Tanizawa, who also killed her.

The true culprit was Yuko Sakaki, and due to her immense guilt, she ended up taking her own life by throwing herself off the lighthouse. Upon hearing the death of the female chairman, her family, including Keiji's, was devastated.

It seemed all hope was lost...was it?

"At least the winter exams are over. Did you hear Mori has the highest score? And he's a transfer student from Tokyo!" Daiki asked.

Akihito Mori (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #4) was a model student from Tokyo, who had managed to be transferred from his old junior high to Shiroiwa. Handsome, tall and a bit of an introvert, he was extremely calm and collected.

From his slightly neck-length reddish brown hair, to his hazel eyes, Akihito was desired by nearly every female student in Shiroiwa. However, he was also capricious, unpredictable even, and it was rumored he was once offered to join the street gang of fellow classmate Tomoya Hachihara (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #1), but declined.

"From what I heard, he's a genius...and almost a little too perfect." Keiji said before letting out a small chuckle.

"That's the spirit! I knew you can crack a smile!" Daiki exclaimed with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the girls's restroom, Kanami had just finished washing her hands when she heard the door open. Three girls entered, one with short black hair and grey eyes, another with noticeably darkened skin, long blond hair and brown eyes, and the last one with shoulder-length blue-black hair and hazel eyes.

"You're still pining for that creep Miyazaki, aren't you?" Sayako Matsubara (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #5), and the one with the short hair, asked.

"What? I...I don't know." Kanami stammered before attempting to leave the bathroom.

Sayako and the other girls then grabbed the brunette and threw her into one of the stalls, then the blond, Natsuko Harasaki (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #7) asked, "Tell us...are you willing to give up your virginity to him? I heard he loves inexperienced girls like you!"

Kanami backed away from them, picking up a roll of toilet paper and attempting to throw it at the girls. Suddenly, Erika Takashiro (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #13) took the roll away from her, and pinned her to the wall.

"Come on, Kanami...you wanna give up your precious innocence to Miyazaki? Just say the word!" Erika asked.

"A...Allright! I am! Please let go of me!" Kanami yelled.

The trio of girls then unlocked the door to the stall and exited the bathroom. All three were aligned with the most deranged, most beautiful and most chaotic of all the female students in Kanami's class - Ibuki Sakai (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #1).

With long, red hair and grey eyes, as well as a body to kill for, Ibuki was known as the hottest girl in Shiroiwa Junior High, and perhaps the most notorious. But she did have a secret or two...

Also in Ibuki's gang was the cool-headed yet capricious Kazue Inoue (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #18). A tomboy, she was once a friend of hers, but found out that her boyfriend slept with the redhead.

An enraged Kazue even threatened to fall out of Ibuki's gang, citing a boiling hatred for her in the process. To this day, she had avoided talking to the red-haired girl since.

Kazue was also tall and slender, with purple hair in an assymetrical bob and blue eyes. It was also said that Sayako was the tallest, and Kazue attempted to capitalize on it by wearing platforms.

Kanami's kind demeanor, on the other hand, made her a target of frequent bullying by Sayako, Natsuko and Erika. But thanks to the support of her friends, she was temporarily able to cope with it.

As the trio left, a girl with black hair in two pigtails, big brown eyes, and noticeably large glasses entered the restroom. Her name was Nobuko Nishizaki (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #21), and she had also eavesdropped on the whole conversation concerning Kanami's interest in Keiji.

Nobuko was close friends with Kanami, and had always encouraged her every day at school. She was also a fan of the male basketball team, and was said to have a crush on one of them.

"Kanami...are you allright?" Nobuko asked.

Kanami sniffed before she nodded, "Yeah...those girls are so unpredictable. When will they stop harassing me about Keiji?" she asked.

"I really hope they will. They're so mean-spirited, especially Sayako." Nobuko replied.

"Hopefully...do you think we should take a breather outside? I'm just feeling a little down." Kanami said.

"Sure!" Nobuko told her with a smile, and the two girls left the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The focus will shift to more of the students, before we get to the ill-fated Christmas trip. Be sure to review anytime!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	3. Origin Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Welcome back! New characters around the corner, as usual. So enjoy!

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 2: Origin Part 2**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**17:00 PM, Six Days Before The School Trip**

Mitsuyoshi Takagi (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #11) stared at the sky from the rooftop as he lit up a cigarette; he knew that the Christmas trip was going to be quite boring, especially since he wasn't so familiar with the rest of the class. Except Keiji, whom he recognized as the son of the man whose rebellion nearly succeeded.

Tall and built, he was easily mistaken for a high school student, with dark blond hair in a buzzcut, and hazel eyes that always maintained a stoic facade. Takagi had also a friend named Ayaka Yoshino, who was in a different class, although they were very close friends.

Ayaka was a beautiful young girl, with light brown hair in a ponytail, dark green eyes that glowed with kindness, and a bright, cheery personality that was in contrast with Takagi's stone-cold, cool-headed attitude. They met during their first year in Shiroiwa and their friendship was now to the point of being solidified into something more.

"Hey...Takagi?" Ayaka's voice called out to Takagi.

Takagi turned around and took notice of the brunette coming closer; he stomped his cigarette and asked, "What is it, Ayaka?"

"Since your class is going on a Christmas trip for the weekend, will you get me something as a gift? It would be the best Christmas present ever." Ayaka asked.

Takagi sighed as he closed his eyes and pondered the idea; apparently, he had always a soft spot for Ayaka since their first encounter, and it seemed a gift could make her more of a friend...perhaps.

Opening his eyes, Takagi replied, "Sure I will, Ayaka. I promise."

"You promise? Really?" Ayaka said as she looked up at him with shining eyes.

Takagi nodded, and stroked her hair before he suddenly turned away. He was clearly embarrassed by telling Ayaka that he'd get her a souvenir while on the trip; but at the same time, he seemed confident in making her happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of screaming from female students ran down the courtyard as they watched the movements of a young, handsome man. But it seemed that he had no interest in flirting with any of them; after all, he was en route home.

Akihito Mori silently walked all the way home, but near the end of his journey, a car containing four boys and a girl. The driver was the leader of the mens's gang, Tomoya Hachihara.

Tomoya had slightly darkened skin, mainly from spending time under the sun, light brown hair with red streaks and brown eyes. He was easily mistaken as a trendy Shibuya boy with these looks, but he seems to enjoy the reputation.

His gang were skilled in the art of burglary and shoplifting, but the only girl in the group was more of a protector, almost like a bodyguard. Her name was Naoko Itagaki (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #4), who was also a member of the kendo club.

Described as having long black hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes, Naoko was the image of a traditional Japanese woman. She had class, grace and style, and more importantly, a strong will to live, and was an older-sister like figure to most of the girls in her class.

Concerning the rest of the men in Tomoya's gang, the first was the hot-headed soccer team member Tooru Akiyama (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #6). He had spiky reddish hair and dark grey eyes, and was considered to be the muscle of the group, although he didn't come close to having Tomoya's strength.

Next was Ayato Mitsurugi (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #9), the boyfriend of Naoko. A narcissist, and just as short-tempered as Tooru, although he did reach the top 5 in the winter exams in the class, alongside Akihito, he had short, jet black hair and blue eyes, as well as a beauty mark under his right eye.

Last but not least was Itsuki Nemoto (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #12), a carefree bisexual who also served as a member of the basketball team alongside classmate Keiichi Ayasato (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #10). With slightly wavy, shoulder length dark brown hair and droopy green eyes, he was considered a bit androgynous, but had a masculine quality to him.

"Yo, Mori! We were thinking that you could be our strategist in our gang. Whaddaya say?" Tomoya asked with a grin.

"Yeah! You're a lot more smarter than us, so what about it?" Tooru added.

Akihito glanced at them and shook his head. "...I don't know. But I will give you my answer during the weekend." he replied.

"...I guess." Naoko said with a small frown; Ayato simply scoffed with Itsuki made a raspberry.

"Allright, sure. See ya at the lodge!" Tomoya said before the car drove off.

As the brunette took a glimpse at the car, Akihito continued on his way home, considering the possibility of being a new member of Tomoya's gang...or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Girls...girls everywhere!" Mikihiko Sakamori (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #5) exclaimed as he was blushing beet red.

He was slender, timid and rather unattractive, with large black glasses; he had rather disheveled short brown hair and brown eyes. For an odd reason, Mikihiko wished that he was just as good-looking as his friend Keiichi Ayasato.

"C'mon, Mikihiko! You don't need to be so nervous. Besides, we can even peek inside and see them when we're in the baths." Keiichi told him with a smile.

Handsome and smart (he was in the top 10 in the winter exams), Keiichi had slightly shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes that glimmered with fearlessness. This earned him the popularity from the opposite sex, and enjoyed every minute of it (Nobuko was said to have a crush on him).

"Yeah...But what about Miss Maruyama? I...hope she joins us on the trip." Shinnosuke Tooyama (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #16) added with a smile.

Shinnosuke had short, light brown hair and big blue eyes, and was considered to be a very gentle and kind-hearted young man. Yet he also had a huge crush on their teacher, Miyuki Maruyama.

Miyuki had long, medium brown hair, usually gathered in an updo, and soft brown eyes. Although she was pretty and popular amongst the students and teachers alike, she was rather awkward and shy around new people, but maintained a kind exterior to all.

"Of course she's gonna be there! What, are you planning on telling her you're in love with her?" Keiichi asked.

Shinnosuke gasped before blushing a bright crimson red. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to ask that!" he stammered, almost to the point of covering his face in shame.

"So...so this means...?" Mikihiko asked, just as nervous as Shinnosuke.

"We got lots of girls to pursue, and even better, we can spend some time with them and...maybe even get into their panties." Keiichi replied with a broad grin.

Shinnosuke and Mikihiko just looked at each other, and the latter swallowed. Both knew that this could be destiny; would they really go all the way with any of the girls...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More students will be introduced in future chapters, remember that. Be sure to review anytime!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	4. Origin Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Merry Christmas, everyone! Be sure to enjoy this brand new chapter!

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 3: Origin Part 3**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**20:00 PM, Six Days Before The School Trip**

"Hey, that's my makeup!" Natsuko exclaimed as Sayako cleverly took her eyeshadow when she wasn't looking.

Both girls, along with Erika and Kazue, were with Ibuki on a night out. The girls were planning to take advantage of the Christmas trip, and flirt with as many of the boys as they can.

However, Erika was too busy with her relationship with her boyfriend, the good-natured Yuusuke Kagawa (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #2). She even bought him a present that she would only give to him on Christmas Day.

"Too bad, it's mine now!" Sayako told Natsuko as she stuck her tongue out.

Meanwhile, Kazue had been staring at Ibuki with contempt as the red-haired girl was flirting with a man much older than her. Puffing on a cigarette, the short-haired girl sighed as she gazed over at the other girls.

"Ibuki...someday, I'm leaving this gang, and I'll do what it takes to trump over you...someday." she said to herself.

Meanwhile, Ibuki had been enjoying the older man's company. "Maybe I'll give you a blowjob for free. What do you say?" she asked.

"Sure, that would be a pleasure!" the man replied with a grin.

Ibuki smirked before going down on him. This caused Kazue to stand up and walk over to the other girls, and Erika took notice.

"Kazue...what's wrong?" Erika asked.

"Ibuki's nothing but a whore, that's what. Why is that she's always sleeping with every guy she picks up on? God, why can she give me and the others a chance to have fun, too?" Kazue said as she clenched her fists after dropping the cigarette and stomping it.

Erika nodded. It was said that Ibuki was raised by a single mother, who had occasionally took to the bottle, but had encouraged her daughter to not end up just like her.

"But what about the Christmas trip? Ibuki said that we were going to seduce the boys in our class, including Yuusuke and Keiji." the girl asked.

"Yeah, but count me out. Ibuki took my boyfriend from me, and I'm not in the mood for a little mischief during the trip." Kazue said.

"I'm...sorry to hear that." Erika said with a frown, allowing Kazue her privacy.

Meanwhile, Natsuko and Sayako were discussing about their potential targets. "What do you think? Should we go for Keiji first? I hear he's a real hottie." the blonde asked her friend.

"Definitely Keiji. He's such a hunk, no wonder the girls in the school are all over him. I even hear his father held a rebellion that backfired. Now he's imprisoned along with his bodyguard." Sayako replied.

"But at least we can still pursue Keiji, no matter what." Natsuko said before both girls giggled with glee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**9:05 AM, Five Days Before The School Trip**

A punch, then another, and finally a spinning kick...

Keigo Aoyama (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #17) had completed his kata for the morning. Tall, athletic and handsome, he had long, dark hair and rich brown eyes.

He was also skilled in the art of karate, as well as being a black belt. Although he looked tough, he was actually a friendly, easygoing young man who loved helping others out when they were in need.

Keigo was also close friends with a classmate from elementary school, Shiori Araki (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #3). She was described as having long reddish-brown hair in a ponytail and piercing green eyes.

Although Shiori was hot-headed at times, she also acted docile when around others she cared about, especially Keigo. Even though she would never admit it, she had a crush on him since they first met in school.

However, Keigo had a love of his own, in the form of Mizuki Akagi (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #10). She had long, lustrous black hair in the style of a Hime cut, as well as blunt bangs and soft grey eyes.

Mizuki was also a member of the tea ceremony club, and was considered to be very kind-hearted and shy, the ideal Yamato Nadeshiko. Yet she seemed rather unaware of Keigo's feelings towards him.

"Hey, Keigo." a voice called out to Keigo, allowing him to turn around.

"Oh...hello, Shiori. Did you sleep well last night?" he asked.

"Of course. Although I'm really excited about this Christmas trip at the lodge. I simply can't wait to go skiing!" Shiori replied with a smile as she offered Keigo a water bottle.

"I agree, although I'm not interested in skiing, but rather relaxing in the springs and reading." Keigo said.

"That sounds cool. Uh...did you see Mizuki yesterday?" Shiori asked.

"I saw her at the courtyard. I tried to talk to her, but she blushed and giggled, before running off. I decided to write a letter to her, and put it in her school locker." Keigo replied.

"Right..." Shiori said as she crossed her eyes, before she added, "Did you...ever give me a letter, by the way?"

"A letter? To you?" Keigo asked, taken by surprise. A small blush appeared on his face before he chuckled and said, "Not yet...but you may never know."

Shiori grinned. It was going to be the best Christmas trip ever...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**10:00 AM, Five Days Before The School Trip**

Meanwhile, Mizuki was feeding birdseed to the birds in her garden, content with her surroundings. She considered the Christmas trip as a golden opportunity for her to see if she was able to reciprocate Keigo's hidden feelings for her.

However, Mizuki also knew that Shiori had a secret crush on him, as well. She hated to be jealous, but seemed uncomfortable every time she saw them together.

Nevertheless, Mizuki smiled as she stood up and saw her mother approaching her. "Mother...do you believe in love?" she asked her.

"Dear Mizuki...you do know that love is a very special thing. I'm sure you'll understand. Why do you ask?" Mrs. Akagi replied.

"Well...there's this boy named Aoyama, and according to my friends, he has a crush on me...but I don't know how to respond. What should I do?" Mizuki said.

"Don't be afraid to take the opportunity to confess your love for him. If you do it successfully, he might return the sentiment." her mother replied.

"I hope so...I really hope so." Mizuki said as she crossed her fingers with a small smile of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, Happy Holidays! Keep in mind, though that the Origins arc for this story is probably going to be pretty lengthy in the number of chapters, but do be patient for the real story to start. Until then, ciao! And feel free to review!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	5. Origin Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting! And happy 2014!

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 4: Origin Part 4**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**11:00 AM, Five Days Before the School Trip**

Ayumu Shiroi (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #14) simply stared at the wall in her bedroom, which were decorated of pictures of all the students in her class. A loner, she was often shunned from the other classmates, and was often seen at the arcade after school, playing the latest in beat-em-ups.

Sporting dark purple hair, long and ending at her hips, and deep brown eyes, she also sported black lipstick and dark eyeshadow. This also added to the mystique of her cold, almost sociopathic behavior.

With the Christmas trip in a few days, she knew that she was going to be surrounded by the rest of the students, and she simply hated having company. Ayumu would rather preferred to read classic literature and have alone time for herself, instead of gossiping about the latest news.

Of course, Ibuki's gang had always caught her eye, and it seemed she was willing to communicate with them. "I wonder if I can interact with Ibuki and her friends during this boring trip..." she said to herself as she ran her fingers across the photographs on the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**12:00 PM, Five Days Before The School Trip**

As Tomoko Ichinose (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #12) occupied herself a table for six at the local family resturaunt, she began to muse on the possibilities of newfound romance for herself, her friends, and / or everyone else in her class. Although she was very single-minded, she often had a bit of a romantic side in her, sometimes fawning over certain people of the opposite sex, including one Keiji Miyazaki.

She was described as having long, dark brown hair and chestnut brown eyes, and was the female class representative for her class, alongside fellow classmate and male class representative Seiji Katagiri (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #18). She also had four classmates that were also in her group: Sachiko Oikawa ((Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #11), Hana Michisaki (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #8), Shizuka Tachibana (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #19) and Yumi Nakazawa (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #6).

Tomoko had gathered all four girls to join her for lunch, and discuss the Christmas trip. Just as the waitress was about to come around the corner, a cute girl with light brown hair in pigtails and blue eyes ran through the front doors and waved for her to take notice.

"Tomoko! Over here, it's me!" Sachiko yelled out while waving her hands.

The brunette chairman suddenly stood up and approached her and asked, "You're really excited about this class trip, are you?"

"Of course! I can hardly contain myself!" Sachiko exclaimed with a broad grin.

The pigtailed brunette was a very cheerful, happy go lucky, and often enthusiastic young girl who was also the captain of the basketball team's pep squad. However, she often annoyed others with her constant chatting as well as her personality.

Tomoko took Sachiko to the table she reserved for her, and the waitress was already there, awaiting their presence. "Welcome to Molly's; can I help you?" the woman asked.

"A grilled cheese sandwich, please!" the pigtailed girl said with a grin.

"I'd like myself a salad with ranch dressing, please." Tomoko replied.

"Very well, then." the waitress said before leaving.

This gave Sachiko the opportunity to ask, "Are you still pining for Miyazaki?"

"Excuse me?" Tomoko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"C'mon, you still have a crush on Miyazaki, do you? Maybe you can tell him for feelings when we get to the lodge?" Sachiko replied with a broad grin.

Tomoko sighed before nodding as she responded with, "I...I guess. Maybe..."

The doors opened once again, this time with a pair of girls; one with short black hair and green eyes, and the other with neck-length brown hair kept into a short ponytail and hazel eyes. The black-haired girl was Shizuka, and she was the captain of her school's gymnastics team.

Shizuka was often known as the mother-figure of the group, due to her good-natured and kind personality. Although she was athletic, she also had a domestic side to her, and often enjoying making lunch for her friends.

The other girl with the brown hair was Hana, the captain of the cooking club. Although she behaved as a bullish, cocky young girl, she also had a bit of femininity in her, and loved cooking as much as her dark-haired friend.

"That's bullshit! Just because you brought your home cooking here doesn't mean I can bring mine, too!" the brunette yelled.

"Relax, Hana. And no need to swear in front of the customers and staff." Shizuka replied with a calm tone of voice.

The two girls then found Tomoko and Sachiko at the their table and sat down. The dark-haired girl then unveiled her home cooking: a fruit salad!

"You made this yourself, Shizuka?" the female chairman asked.

"Yes, I did." Shizuka replied with a broad smile.

"And it's pretty tasty, too." Hana added.

"Say...where's Yumi?" Sachiko asked.

Yumi was rather mentally ill, and was often spoken to by an unknown voice in her head. She also took meds in order to calm herself in case she was about to get out of control.

Described as having shoulder-length light brown hair and grey eyes, she was rather pretty. However, her looks did nothing to conceal her mental illness and psychopathic behavior.

"I don't know...maybe she didn't want to join us?" Tomoko said with a frown.

Some time later, the door opened just as the waitress brought the girls their food. Yumi entered the resturaunt, wearing a black hooded jacket in order to conceal herself from everyone else.

"There she is! Over here, Yumi!" Sachiko exclaimed as she waved her hands.

Yumi heard her voice, and slowly made her way to the table. "Why am I here? Why did you bring me here?" she asked Tomoko.

"We're all here to talk about the upcoming class trip. Hana and I are planning to volunteer to make dinner with the kitchen staff." Shizuka replied.

"What about you? Do you have any plans?" Hana asked.

Yumi almost flinched, but sighed before she replied with, "I don't know...Being far away from home...is so boring."

 _It isn't boring_ , said the mysterious voice in her head. _Christmas is a fun holiday, don't you think? I even hear class trips have a golden opportunity to someone to get laid tonight!_

Rubbing the back of her neck, Yumi sighed before taking the last seat. Since the waitress was already at their table, she said, "Just two croissants, please."

The waitress then went to fetch the brunette her food. Tomoko examined the seemingly paranoid girl with concerned eyes. Although she was a part of her group, she couldn't help but take notice of her behavior.

Truly, there was something about Yumi that drew concern from the other girls.

"You don't seem excited about the class trip." Tomoko said.

"I am...but, as I've said before, it's boring when you're miles and miles away from home. I just get so homesick every once in a while, and when I think of my parents, I get tears in my eyes. Yet...this strange voice...it keeps encouraging me to smile, and I end up obeying it." Yumi replied.

This prompted Shizuka to raise an eyebrow, and Hana whispered to her, "I think something's really fishy about this girl."

"Don't tread on the subject of home much, Yumi. We're going to celebrate Christmas and our last year in junior high." Tomoko reassured her with a smile.

Yumi sighed before pulling down the hood of her jacket; Sachiko was taken by surprise at how raccoon-like her eyes were. As the brunette removed her jacket and placed it onto the chair, Hana and Shizuka were in shock at the sight of what appeared to be cuts on her arms.

"Can you...put your jacket back on? I think we've seen enough of your arms." Tomoko asked with a rather concerned expression.

Yumi's eyes widened slightly before she took her jacket and wore it once again. "That's better. Now let's eat and talk about our futures!" the female chairman said.

The five girls then enjoyed the rest of their lunch, anticipating the holidays with the rest of the class. Yet it would be the last time that they ever hung out before the trip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as before: new students in the next chapter of the Origin arc, so be patient! Hopefully, I'll finish the arc and get to the main story (yeah, making backstories for all 42 students may not be easy, but it's worth it!). And as always, reviews are welcome!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	6. Origin Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Wow, it's been a year and a half since I last updated...how odd. But at least I'm still able to pick up where I left off!
> 
> Also, in case you're wondering, one of the characters being introduced here is autistic, and in all honesty, I have nothing against autistic people.

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 5: Origin Part 5**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**15:00 PM, Five Days Before The School Trip**

Seiji Katagiri cleared his throat as he began to speak, "Allright, gentlemen. It's about time I would like to share something with you."

"Yeah, so? What is it?" Ichiro Okamoto (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #3) asked.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate Hasegawa for the festive painting he has done for the holidays. Miss Maruyama thought he put a lot of heart and soul into it, and I couldn't agree more." Seiji replied.

Seiji was a somewhat tall young boy with a moderate build, and he also had short brown hair that he always combed back, as well as eyes the color of the night sky. He was also the male class representative, alongside Tomomi, who was the female class representative.

Like her, he had followers of his own: Ichiro, one of the members of the school's baseball team, was described as being tall and hot-headed, possessing fiery red hair that was short and spiky, and had deep brown eyes. Yuusuke, the boy whom Erika was dating, was an overall nice guy personality-wise, and had short light brown hair as well as matching brown eyes.

There was also Yuuichi Hasegawa (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #21), who was part of the art club. He was a very diligent and collected young boy, and always acted like a father figure to Seiji and his group.

Next were Kohei Sawamura (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #14), who was the captain of the track and field team, and Junpei Ogata (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #8), who was another member as well as his best friend. The captain was bright but somewhat goofy, and had slightly curly short brown hair and grey eyes; his taller friend, on the other hand, was quite athletic, and had short, slightly tousled dark red hair and hazel eyes.

Nozomu Hiiragi (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #19), who had short brown hair and green eyes, was also part of Seiji's group, but was also diagnosed as being extremely paranoid. In fact, his father was a former victor from a previous Program years ago, and thus, his own son would greatly fear the possibility of being part of the Program.

Finally, there was Seiichiro Miyagi (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #20), who happened to be a childhood friend of Keiji's, and whose parents were on good terms with his. He was described as having rather light-colored hair, short and straight, and also possessed dark green eyes.

Although he and Keiji got along very well, he was rather jealous of how popular his friend was with the opposite sex. Fortunately, he never held a grudge against him.

"That aside, I believe I have something planned out for all of us when we get to the lodge; we will be singing Christmas carols, and we'll even roast s'mores! And not only that, but I hear the weather is perfect for skiing and snowboarding." Seiji explained.

The other boys's eyes widened in surprise as they looked at each other, and then looked at Seiji. "Christmas carols?" Nozomu asked.

"Snowboarding?! Allright!" Kohei exclaimed.

"And one more thing: I expect your best behavior, for Miss Maruyama's sake." the male class representative replied.

Seiji smiled broadly as the other boys agreed with him, until Seiichiro stood up and spoke. "There's just one thing I have to ask: is it really possible that all the Programs for this year are done? Because somehow, I believe it could happen again soon."

"Hopefully not." Junpei replied.

"I second that." Yuuichi added.

Seiichiro smiled, and nodded. What could possibly go wrong, he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**12:00 PM, Four Days Before The School Trip**

Aoi Matsumoto (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #15) had been excitedly crafting a miniature snowman out of white clay as a gift for her classmate and close friend Kasumi Nogawa (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #20), making sure that her crafting skills wouldn't go to waste.

Aside from having a fondness in making new things, she was also autistic; she often preferred to be in her own little world, often imagining herself as a princess in a fantasy realm, dreaming of her own Prince Charming. She also spoke to herself, and imagined she was speaking as other imaginary characters.

Appearance-wise, Aoi also had long brown hair that she often kept in a ponytail, as well as sparkling green eyes. Kasumi, by comparison, was rather geeky, with light reddish-brown hair in twin braids and brown eyes while she also sported large glasses, and was a member of the science club.

Once she finished up, she heard a knock on the door, and went to answer it. "Oh, hey, Kasumi. You came to visit me?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I can ask you about something." Kasumi replied as she entered the house.

Aoi smiled, and her friend began to ask, "Is there a good chance that Miss Maruyama is aware of Tooyama's feelings? I think he's got a crush on her, or something."

"Probably..." she replied, her eyes set on the television, and said, "Come to think of it, I had been making something you might like, but I can't present it to you until the class trip, okay? You promise?"

She turned her head to face Kasumi, and the glasses-wearing girl nodded as she smiled, and responded with, "Okay, I promise. Pinky promise, even."

Aoi smiled back, and gave her friend a hug before they had some ice cream together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe the Origin arc is nearing its end, and it won't be long until we finally get to the gist of the main storyline! Catch you on the flip!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	7. Origin Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm back! By the way, this wraps up this particular arc, as we were able to take a glimpse into all of the students' lives before everything goes to hell in a hand basket. Enjoy!

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 6: Origin Conclusion**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**13:00 PM, Three Days Before the School Trip**

Keiko Hirasaka (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #16) had already put the finishing touches on the Christmas cake that she had been working hard on, and the same cake she would bring to the school trip. A member of the cooking club, she had long, curly light brown hair and hazel eyes, and was often a very kindly, if somewhat ditzy young girl.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and she was able to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Keiko! What's up?" Hiromi Murase (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #17)'s voice spoke from the other line.

The tennis club captain, who had short, dark blue hair in a bob style, and eyes the color of aqua blue, was a tall and athletic girl who often took pride in her abilities, and also happened to be Keiko's close friend aside from being a classmate of hers. Although she was cocky at times, she was very friendly to those around her.

"Oh, nothing new. I just finished baking a cake that I'm going to bring to the lodge for the class trip." the brunette replied.

"A cake? Really?! That's awesome! I want a piece when we get on the bus, 'cause I'm dying to see what it tastes like!" Hiromi exclaimed.

"It's mainly strawberry." Keiko said.

"What a coincidence! My favorite cake flavor is strawberry!" the tennis captain added.

"I'm glad to hear. Um, is there a good chance anyone else would like a slice? I've made sure that it's tasty as well as filling." the cooking club member asked.

"Of course! I even hear some of us are bringing gifts, too!" Hiromi replied.

"I hope Miyazaki gets a gift for me..." Keiko said, before she let out a dreamy sigh. Both girls were then able to converse more about the Christmas season, before they decided to hang up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**15:45 PM, Three Days Before the School Trip**

"Just...just where are we going?" Yuu Sekihara (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #13) asked.

"We're going to get myself a dress that I wanna wear at the lodge. I want it to be festive, yet sophisticated." Emi Kurimoto (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #9) replied.

The two lovers had been dating since their second year in junior high, but their relationship was often rocky, due to the girl's controlling nature, and the fact that he always obeyed her every command. However, he continued to care an awful lot about her, regardless of her attitude.

Emi had long, medium brown hair that she kept in a slightly messy updo, and also had grey eyes. Yuu, on the other hand, had short black hair and brown eyes.

When both of them arrived at the boutique, she was able to try out a few dresses. The first one was a glitzy blue dress, another was a stylish red and green number, and the last one was a pure white strapless dress.

"What do you think? Does it look gorgeous on me?" Emi asked, after trying the blue dress.

"Um...not bad. A bit flashy, but not too...elegant." Yuu replied.

The brunette scowled, before she went to try on the white dress. When she came back, she noticed that it was ridiculously tight-fitting.

"It's pretty. I like it." he told her.

"Are you kidding? It's too snug on me; maybe I should lose a kilogram or two." she said, increasingly furious.

Eventually, Emi tried on the red and green dress after ditching the white one, and when she returned, she smiled as she admired herself in the mirror. "Now, this...this, I like!" she exclaimed.

"But I liked the white one out of all of them." Yuu said.

"But I wanna buy this one! Whether you like it or not, I'm paying for it!" she told him, her grin turning into a small frown.

"O-Okay, if...if you say so." he stammered, lowering his head in shame.

"Aw, don't be so disappointed. When we leave the boutique, we can go get ice cream; my treat." Emi said as she cupped his chin.

Yuu looked up at her and smiled, nodding his approval.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**19:00 PM, One Day Before the School Trip**

Two days later, as the class was excitedly getting ready for tomorrow, Renge Ayatsuji was briefly paying a visit to Shouichi Miyazaki and Kamikaze, giving them their dinner for the day. The daughter of an associate of Yonemi Kamon*'s before his demise, she got off watching helpless students die on television, which added to her sadistic nature. Tall, slender, with long black hair and grey eyes, she was beautiful as she was ruthless.

She grinned as she brought the two captives their food (aside from wanting food to avoid starvation, Miyazaki also demanded that they borrow shaving cream and razors in case they started growing beards), and was about to leave when the older man spoke up.

"You seem awfully nice to us when it came to giving us food." he said.

"Didn't want you both to starve, really." she said with a wink.

Miyazaki could only watch as she exited the cells, and as Ayatsuji returned to her study, she was able to summon several soldiers.

"Tomorrow is the class trip for the new 3-B class in Shiroiwa Junior High. Our plan to get them to be in the Program is simple: you will sneak into the lodge once they've arrived, and make sure to change the schedule on the first day at the lodge after arrival. At 7:00 PM, they are supposed to be singing Christmas Carols, but I want you to change it so that instead, they can enter the hot springs. Once all 42 students are in the hot springs, activate the sleeping gas packets, and once they're all asleep, dress them in the clothes they were wearing on that day. Casual clothes is quite a change from the usual school uniform, don't you think? Now, don't let me down."

"Understood, Ayatsuji." the captain replied, and the task force were ready to carry out their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Or Sakamachi, if you will.
> 
> The next arc focuses on the class trip, before Ayatsuji's task force steps in and lures them into a trap. With that said, catch you on the flip!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	8. The School Trip Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting! Now, let's get to the gist of it all!

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 7: The School Trip Begins**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**14:00 PM, The Day of the School Trip**

The 42 students of the new class 3-B had already packed all of their stuff into the cabinets above them, and were able to select their seats. While most were able to quickly get to their seats without any fuss, like Tomoko, for instance, others were fighting to see who sat near the window, like Tooru.

"Goddammit! I wanted that seat!" he yelled.

"Sorry, but it's mine, so go find yourself another." Itsuki said with a playful wink; also sitting next to him was Tomoya.

"I'm so excited!" Sachiko exclaimed.

"Relax, girl. Besides, once the bus starts moving, we'll start talking about what we're gonna do at the lodge." Hana, who was sitting next to her, replied.

As Keiji and Daiki got their seats, the latter sat back, letting out a content sigh. "Man, this is gonna be the best Christmas ever, right, Keiji?" he asked.

"Yeah...I guess." the brown-haired boy replied.

"Aw, come on, don't be so glum...we're gonna have a lot of fun when we get to the lodge. Maybe we can go skiing; even better we can spy on the girls in the baths." the freckle-faced brunette said with a reassuring grin.

Keiji sighed, and as a small smile crept onto his lips, he said, "Yeah, you're right. We're here to have a great time...although I'm not interested in peeking on naked girls. I am a gentleman, you know."

"Heh, your loss." Daiki said as he rolled his eyes.

Once all the students were seated, as well as Miyuki, their teacher, who was in the very back, reading Little Women, the bus took off.

While the bus was heading to its destination, Keiji heard a feminine voice call out to him. "Um...Mi-Miyazaki?"

He took notice and saw that the voice belonged to Kanami. "Hey, Kanami. What's up?" he asked.

"Well...this may sound strange, but...I...I was wondering if you can have some of these sugar cookies I baked for the trip." the brunette replied.

A surprised Keiji raised an eyebrow, and let out a chuckle as he said, "Sure, why not? I am kind of getting a little hungry." before proceeding to take one out of the bag in her hand.

Suddenly, Daiki noticed and asked, "Hey! May I have some?"

"Only if you say please." Nobuko said; she had her seat next to Kanami's.

The freckle-faced boy could only whistle before he said, "You know, you're cute!"

This prompted the black-haired girl to blush, and giggled before she replied, "Um...th-thanks..."

"Allright, can I PLEASE have one of Kanami's cookies?" Daiki asked, his eyes resembling that of a puppy.

"Sure." Nobuko replied.

Much to Keiji's displeasure, his friend was able to take two cookies out, but Kanami managed to tell him, "Uh...Uehara, you can only have one."

Daiki sighed, and as he put one of the cookies back in the bag, he sat back into his seat once again. "Laaaaame..." he said before he ate the cookie.

As most of the students enjoyed gossiping and talking with each other, there were some students that preferred to be in their own little world. Takagi was looking out the window while Yuu, who was sitting next to him, tried to stop Emi from talking about an incident during the summer when she dressed him up in one of her outfits.

On the other hand, Akihito was listening to some foreign alternative music on a CD player, avoiding the urge to interact with Tooru, who sat next to him, whereas Ibuki was taking a much needed nap while Kazue and her so-called friends went on about the possibility of sneaking into some of the boys's rooms for a little 'action'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**16:45 PM**

Two hours later, the bus arrived at the lodge. All the students, as well as their teacher, were able to get their luggage out and exit the bus.

"Wooooow! Hiromi, this lodge is HUGE!" Keiko exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Hiromi said with a grin.

The 42 students were then split into pairs, be it two boys, two girls, or one boy and one girl, as they began to shack up in the numerous guest rooms after checking in. When Keiji and Daiki were finally able to get their room, the latter fell onto the futon, and sighed happily.

"Man, this is awesome!" he exclaimed as he looked at his friend, "Say, Keiji, what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I don't know, really. I was probably thinking we can do a snowball fight outdoors." Keiji replied.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. By the way, tomorrow night, we're gonna be singing Christmas carols! Isn't that great?!" Daiki asked as he pounced onto his friend, giving him a playful grin.

"I guess so..." the taller boy replied.

As he closed his eyes, he felt as though he could hear sounds of guns blazing, and soldiers marching, as well as his father commanding his troops to storm the government's headquarters.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?" Daiki asked.

Keiji opened his eyes, and let out a deep breath, before he replied, "It's...It's nothing. So, you wanna go find Kanami and Nobuko and hang out with them?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" the curly-haired boy said with a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**17:00 PM**

After they were able to find Kanami and Nobuko in their guest room, Keiji and Daiki were able to head outside the lodge with them. As they finished up making their snowballs from the snow beneath them, they were ready to play.

"BANZAI!" the freckle-faced boy screamed as he threw a snowball at the brunette girl.

Kanami squealed as she dodged the snowball, and was able to throw one straight at Daiki, hitting his jacket. His friend, on the other hand, was able to throw a snowball of his own at Nobuko, who took the hit, with the snowball hitting her skirt.

To Keiji's surprise, the black-haired girl had thrown one at him, while he was able to throw another at her friend. The quartet were laughing and enjoying themselves; however...

A distance away from the lodge, were a group of soldiers, led by Ayatsuji. They had been camping out and laying out their plans on infiltrating the lodge tomorrow night.

Regardless, the four teenagers were having their fun, until Seiichiro and Tomoko walked up to them. "Hey, we were wondering if you guys wanna make some s'mores with us tonight? The entire class will be there." he said.

The brunette chairwoman giggled as she focused her gaze at Keiji, prompting him to say, "Hey, Tomoko. You look great today."

"Oh, stop it you..." she replied, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

Kanami noticed their interaction, and bit her lower lip. She had been unaware of the fact that Tomoko had a crush on the brown-haired boy, until now.

"By the way, we'd love to help out with roasting marshmallows and making s'mores. So when will it happen?" Keiji asked.

"In two hours." Seiichiro replied.

"Great! See you guys later!" the brown-haired youth said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: more of the school trip, as well as Ayatsuji's team's infiltration the next day.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	9. The School Trip Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Aside from an upcoming fanfic in the works, thanks for waiting!

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 8: The School Trip Part 2**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**19:00 PM**

After putting on his coat, Keiji exited the lodge, and was able to catch up with Seiichiro, who was on his way to the campfire, where the class were roasting s'mores. The light brown-haired grinned, and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Good to see you, Keiji. I was worried you wouldn't show up." he said.

"Yeah, I had been a little concerned about how my father was doing. I was thinking about sending him a card or something, then I realized my class were having s'mores tonight." the taller boy replied.

"Cool; come on, let's get to the campfire!" Seiichiro said.

Both men traveled to the campfire, where Miyuki and all the other students were eating s'mores and chatting it up. For instance, there was Sachiko eating away at her third s'more; even though she was sort of slender,, she had a sweet tooth.

Yuuichi was also playing an acoustic version of Deck The Halls on his guitar, which prompted a few of the students to sing along, and Natsuko and Sayako were already heading towards Keiji.

"Helllloooo!" the dark-skinned girl exclaimed as she swooned.

"Uh, who are you guys?" the brown-haired boy asked.

"Oh, we were just wondering if you wanted a little fun with either one of us. We're so bored, not even the s'mores can relieve us." the black-haired girl replied.

Keiji let out an embarrassed chuckle, and scratched the back of his neck as he said, "I...I can't, really. I have to meet up with..."

"Let me guess, Kanami Honda, right?" Natsuko asked with a snarl.

"N-No! I need to meet Daiki and enjoy some s'mores with him." he replied.

Sayako rolled her eyes, and the two girls went on their way, probably deciding to go after Tooru instead. Of course, Itsuki was sitting next to the spiky-haired boy, eyeing him with a playful grin, while Naoko rested her head on Ayato's shoulder, content with the atmosphere around her.

Akihito, who quietly ate, immediately noticed Tomoya walking over to him as the gang leader asked, "So, did you make up your mind for real?"

The transfer student tilted his head to the side, and replied, "Yes...probably."

"Cool beans! When we get back to school, we're gonna have a whole lotta fun with you around!" the brown-haired boy said with a grin.

Akihito just nodded, and could only watch as Tomoya went off. Meanwhile, Keigo and Shiori were at the campfire, when she spoke up.

"I remember the last time we had a campfire; it was during the summer of last year, you and I, and our families had a brisk trip to the mountains. I gotta say, it was fun while it lasted." she said.

"I agree." the long-haired boy replied.

Suddenly, Mizuki walked up to them, and pressing her index fingers together, she blushed as she attempted to speak. "A-A-Aoyama...um...d-do you like me...?" she asked.

Shiori immediately raised an eyebrow as Keigo took notice of the faltering black-haired girl. "Do I like you?" he responded, before he also blushed.

"Well...to...to be honest, I'm in love with you, but I'm worried you might not return the sentiment." Mizuki said.

"This...this is all so sudden, but...I might need to think about it." the boy said.

"Okay..." she replied, nodding her approval, before she went off.

The reddish-brown-haired woman elbowed Keigo in the arm, and asked, "Don't tell me you're in love with Mizuki!?"

"I couldn't help myself. As much as I like you, I like Mizuki, too. But...I'm just so confused..." he said, letting out a sigh as he looked down.

Shiori frowned, and was about to hold his hand, but blushed as she pulled back. Elsewhere, Shinnosuke was rehearsing his confession to Miyuki, as Keiichi and Mikihiko looked on.

"Do you really think she'll reciprocate them?" the glasses-wearing boy asked.

"I don't know. I mean, she's like 24 years old, and 9 years older than him. But you know what they say: as a student, it's never too late to be 'hot for teacher'...even though you or the teacher will get some flack from it." the basketball prodigy replied.

Back at the campfire, Kasumi was able to open the present that Aoi had for her, and gushed when she discovered a cute miniature snowman with her name in kanji. "Wow...you got this for me...?" she asked as she hugged her.

"Of course! I was hoping you'd like it." the brunette replied as she smiled.

"Oh, Aoi!" the girl with the large glasses exclaimed as she smiled back.

Aoi was able to say, "Did she love the gift, Princess Aoi?" "Of course, she did, Lady Swan! She loves it!"

Meanwhile, Ayumu were resting against a tree, looking at the dark night sky, before the sound footsteps in the snow prompted her to take notice. As Erika made her way to the loner, she asked, "Hey, Kazue was thinking that we'd recruit you into Ibuki's gang. I know Kazue's still pissed about Ibuki, but she wants some new blood. What do you say?"

Shaking her head, the purple-haired girl said, "I'm not sure; I'm somewhat interested, though."

"Okay, cool. Feel free to give us an answer when you're ready." the blue-black-haired girl said, before walking off. She was then was able to stumble upon Yuusuke, and the two had a rather brief makeout session near the campfire.

The only student that was surprisingly absent, however, was Takagi. He was out looking the stars, enjoying a cigarette as he reminisced over the past.

And speaking of the mysterious young man...

"Say, where's Takagi?" Keiji asked as he approached Daiki.

"Beats me. He's a bit of a loner, but there's something about him that I can't put my finger on." the boy with the freckles replied.

"Neither do I." the brown-haired boy said, nodding his head.

Keiji was able to get a s'more, but also grabbed another one, causing Daiki to notice: was the second s'more for him? Or was it for Kanami?

The taller boy then came across the brown-haired girl, and offered her a s'more. "I noticed you were kinda hungry. You want a s'more?" he asked.

Kanami looked over at him, and smiled. "Of course...thank you." As she took the s'more from him, she blushed brightly, causing Nobuko to notice and giggle.

Keiji smiled back, and Daiki felt one of his eyes twitch in jealousy. He had a fondness towards the girl, but then again, there was her friend he'd be willing to flirt with.

And so, the night passed, and a new day would begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: The class's last supper, and the hot springs trap!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	10. The School Trip Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting!

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 9: The School Trip Part 3**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Next Day, 18:00 PM  
**

"Bon appetit!" Shizuka exclaimed.

As she and Hana brought out plates of delicious food for the whole class to enjoy, Kanami was ready to dig into her tomato soup with Nobuko when Miyuki immediately approached them. The two girls took notice and put down their bowls of soup, taking notice of their teacher.

"Um...there's been a slight change of plan for tonight." the older woman said.

"What do you mean?" the light brown-haired girl asked.

"Well, instead of doing Christmas carols at 7:00 PM, the entire class has to head to the hot springs." Miyuki replied.

"Are you coming with us, too?" the black-haired girl added.

"No...Not really. I have to stay in my room until...I don't know..." the brunette teacher said, shaking her head as she frowned.

"Oh, okay. But we can still do Christmas carols tomorrow night, right, Nobuko?" Kanami told her friend.

"I think so." Nobuko replied, nodding her approval.

"I'm not sure about that, either." Miyuki said, maintaining her frown.

"What do you mean...?" the freckle-faced girl asked.

The teacher sighed, before she returned to the table to resume eating. Of course, what she also didn't know was that Ayatsuji and the task force were planning to take her hostage as well.

Regardless, the two schoolgirls resumed eating their soup, before they had some roast beef, followed by the Christmas cake that Keiko had made for the trip. When all was said and done, all 42 students would depart for the hot springs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Ayatsuji was watching from a distance when she decided to contact the task force. Activating her communicator, she immediately spoke into it.

"Listen carefully: quickly through a can or two of sleeping gas into the springs; they're pretty small, but can be quite powerful, and the students won't even notice." she told them.

"But how can we avoid being detected?" the leader asked.

"Hide behind the rocks, that way, they won't know where you are." she replied.

"Do we need to take off our clothes?" another member asked.

"No, keep the suits on; oh yeah, and don't forget to don those gas masks." she responded.

"Understood." the leader replied, before the dark-haired woman turned off the communicator.

Ayatsuji smiled almost devilishly to herself; soon, the entire class would find themselves in a nightmare they can never get out of...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**19:00 PM**

As Keiji stripped himself of his towel and poured warm water onto his body, he sighed in contentment. While he was expecting a good soak in the baths, he knew there were more of the male students waiting for him on the men's side of the springs.

There was Itsuki, who was too busy staring at the well-toned buttocks of Tooru and Ayato, and Akihito was lounging against a large rock. Keiichi, Mikihiko and Shinnosuke were even attempting to take a gander at the women's side, and Keigo had brought in a small book of Japanese haiku to read (he made sure not to get it wet, though).

"Hey, Keiji! Enjoying yourself?" Daiki asked as he approached him.

The brown-haired boy was startled at first, but smiled as he replied, "Oh...hi, Daiki. Yeah, I am, obviously. Thanks for asking."

"Keiji, you wanna take a look? There's a bevy of beautiful girls, all nude and bathing together. Which one do you wanna keep your focus on?" Keiichi asked.

Keiji rolled his eyes, before he stood and went to where the basketball team member and his friends were, and proceed to get a closer look. His mouth nearly gaped as he witnessed what was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life...

All 21 female students were conversing, bathing and playing together. Some of them like Emi preferred to relax, some of them such as Kasumi and Aoi chose to talk and gossip, some of them like Sayako and Erika were intent on spying on the men's side, and finally, some such as Natsuko wanted to splash around and play tricks on the other girls like groping their breasts and finding out what size they were.

But Keiji brought his eyes to Kanami, who had just arrived and was finishing up pouring water on her body before entering. She smiled over at Nobuko, and the two girls began to talk.

"You likin' what you see?" Keiichi asked, prompting the brown-haired boy to break out of his stupor.

"Oh, uh...yeah, I am." Keiji replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, you can't be spying on the girls! It's not gentlemanly!" Daiki called out.

That caused his friend to take notice, and immediately headed back to the curly-haired youth. "Sorry, Keiichi convinced me to take a look at the girls for a brief moment...I couldn't help myself." he said.

"Dude, you should know better!" Daiki told him with a frown.

Of course, the entire class was blissfully unaware of the small packets of sleeping gas hidden within the waters of the hot springs, and that the task force were ready to activate them.

Putting on their gas masks, the task force's leader, pressed a button on a what appeared to be a small device (which was used for automatically opening the packets), and from underneath the water, the gas packets began to open. As it emanated a colorless gas into the springs, Keiji was the only one that noticed the sound of the packets being popped.

In fact, it was the same sleeping gas used to put Shuya Nanahara and his class to sleep on the bus...

"Something's wrong..." he said, then looked over at Daiki, "We gotta go! We need to talk to Miss Maruyama about what's going on!" before he covered himself with his towel and fled.

"Wait, what?" the freckled boy asked, and was about to follow him when the sleeping gas began to take effect. Within minutes, the entire class, excluding Keiji, had fallen into a period of unconsciousness.

The task force, still donning their gas masks, took a glance to see if all 42 students were asleep, but noticed that there were only 41. Thus, they took it upon themselves to find the boy that escaped the hot springs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the lodge, though still clad in only a towel, Keiji hurriedly arrived outside of Miyuki's room, knocking on the door almost frantically. Right behind him, however, were the task force, and the leader was carrying what appearing to be a cloth doused in the sleeping gas used to put the rest of the class to sleep.

"Miss Maruyama! It's me, Keiji! Open the door!" the brown-haired boy called out.

Meanwhile, Miyuki was writing into her diary when she heard the sound of the door being knocked. Putting down the diary, she stood and approached the door.

Unfortunately, the task force grabbed Keiji, and the leader shoved the cloth right into his nose, prompting his eyes to widen, until they slowly fluttered to a close. He then collapsed onto the floor, just as the door was opened.

The teacher stood there, eyes wide with fear as she noticed him unconscious and on the floor, as well as noticing the task force. "Who...who are you?" she asked.

The leader immediately seized both her hands and tied them together, then flung her over his shoulder, with her continuously screaming for help, as the others were able to pick Keiji up, and bring him to the other students. Soon, the entire class were dressed in the same clothes they wore on that day, and eventually be brought into a classroom.

There, Renge Ayatsuji was waiting for them, especially Keiji Miyazaki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, things go from good to bad as Keiji and the class meet Ayatsuji for the first time.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	11. Welcome to The Game Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is where things get dark...but thanks for waiting.

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 10: Welcome to The Game Part 1  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As a large, black helicopter landed on the rooftop of an abandoned school building, several men in black suits exited out, followed by a tall, beautiful woman with dark hair. Making sure her hair wasn't in her face all the time, she had worn a large hat that framed her face perfectly.

The woman, Renge Ayatsuji, smiled confidently as her entourage escorted her to one of the classrooms, and thanked them before entering it. As she sat at the teacher's desk, she watched as all 42 students, clad in the clothes they wore last night, were ready to awaken after a few hours of 'sleep'.

Indeed, all of them, except Keiji, began to regain consciousness, until they noticed what appeared to be circles of metal around their necks.

"Keiji...? Are you up, man?" Daiki asked.

"What the hell is this thing around my neck?" Kazue asked.

"Is this...?" Naoko asked.

Soon, Keiji slowly opened his eyes, and found himself sitting next to his friend, before noticing the strange metal circle around his neck. Just as he was about to mess with it, Ayatsuji's voice spoke up.

"Good morning, Keiji Miyazaki. I'd been anticipating your arrival, as was everyone else's." she said.

"Huh..." the brown-haired youth asked, before his eyes began to widen. "Where are we?!" he asked as he stood up.

"Welcome to the game; or as we like to call it, welcome to the Program." she replied.

"The...the Program?! You...!" he exclaimed, his eyes starting to fuel with rage.

"That's right; the same Program that the daughter of one of your father's buddies got involved in...and died in the end." she told him, removing her hat.

"That's bullshit! That Miyazaki dude's old man tried to put an end to it!" Tooru exclaimed.

"But...whatever happened to the old one? You know, Yonemi Kamon?" Tomomi asked.

"He was taken out by some unruly students that chose to defy the Program. Now I take his place, and I call the shots from this point on." Ayatsuji replied.

"Oh god...!" Yumi's eyes widened in terror.

"You mean, Shuya Nanahara? Noriko Nakagawa? Shogo Kawada?" Keiji asked.

"That's right." the older woman replied, which made him more infuriated than ever. "Even your father planned a rebellion against the government, but it backfired not once, but twice. The first time it backfired, was that the fake bus driver had already taken the old bus driver's place, and the second time, Miyazaki tried to take down Kamon, but he and Whirlwind were captured."

The brown-haired youth could only grit his teeth with fury, and Erika immediately got out of her desk and ran over to Ayatsuji, attempting to attack her. However, the taller black-haired woman punched her in the stomach, prompting the younger girl to clutch her stomach as she sheepishly returned to her desk.

"You bitch!" the girl exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but may I use the restroom?" Shiori asked.

"Not now." Ayatsuji replied, prompting the reddish-brown haired girl to roll her eyes in disgust.

"Where's Miss Matsuyama?" Tomoko asked.

The older woman's widened a bit, but she smirked as she said, "I thought you never asked."

Walking towards a rather large television set, she switched it on, and on the screen, was Miyuki, still alive, but confined to an electric chair, her teeth constantly gnawing on a pipe-like gag so that her screams and cries from help were often muffled. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she stared straight into space, which immediately prompted the entire class to notice.

"With that said, only one of you hapless students can get out alive: you just have to kill everyone else, and once you've done that, your precious Matsuyama will be free. But, when the time limit ends, everyone will die, including Matsuyama herself. Except for me, as I'm basically enjoying the show here." Ayatsuji said. "Any questions?"

Sayako was furious as she stood up, "Are you crazy?! I don't want to kill any of my friends! Do you hear me, you guys?! I want out of this right now! So who's with me?!"

Ayumi, who was sitting next to the black-haired girl, nodded in agreement, though she wasn't going to voice her opinion.

"Is that so?" the older woman asked, her eyebrows furrowing in disappointment. "Very well."

She stood, and took out a Desert Eagle from her jacket, and carefully aimed it at Sayako. All it took was one bullet to the head, and she hit the ground, making her the first student in the class to die.

**Sayako Matsubara, Girl #5, deceased**

"OH MY GOD!" Natsuko screamed.

Sayako's circle of friends, excluding Ibuki and Kazue, were immediately screaming and crying as they hovered over her corpse. Keiji shuddered, trying not to vomit or scream or even cry, and before long, the rest of the class were panicking.

Kanami was screaming in terror and tried to exit the classroom, but Ayatsuji shot at her left arm, prompting the brown-haired girl to clutch her arm in pain. "KANAMI!" Daiki screamed, before attempting to attack the older woman.

He threw a flurry of attempted punches at her, but she took out a knife from her bag, and proceeded to stab him in the right hand. However, it didn't stop the freckle-faced youth from using his only good hand to try and punch her.

Keigo, Keiichi and Keiji immediately went to Daiki and grabbed him, bringing him back to his desk. "Please calm down! Everyone, CALM DOWN!" Seiji yelled.

"Screw this." Ayatsuji sighed as she took out what appeared to be a remote control, and after pressing a few buttons, the curly-haired youth began to hear a ticking sound around his neck.

"What...what's going on?!" Daiki asked.

"Daiki! The collar!" Keiji yelled.

"What collar?!" the brown-haired youth asked, before he noticed that it was his own collar that was set to explode. "NO! OH GOD NO! KEIJI!"

As all the other students were lined up against the wall, except Daiki, they watched in horror as the collar set itself off, blowing his head to smithereens, and his body ended up collapsing to the floor. The entire class were screaming in panic (except Akihito and Takagi), even Miyuki was screaming through the gag.

**Daiki Uehara, Boy #15, deceased**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the game begin!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	12. Welcome to The Game Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting! By the way, another big thanks for the 500 views.

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 11: Welcome to The Game Part 2**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keiji ran to Daiki's headless and bloodied corpse, and felt his eyes tearing up. However, he fought them back and looked over at Ayatsuji angrily. "You really are a bitch, aren't you?!" he asked.

"Indeed, I am. Thanks for asking." she replied with a smirk as she walked over to him.

"You know what's even worse for you?" she asked, before taking hold of his neck, attempting to choke him. "If you end up dying during the Program, then so do your father and Whirlwind." she added.

The brown-haired youth attempted to pull her slender yet surprisingly strong hands from his throat, before Mikihiko yelled, "Let him go!"

Keiichi and Keigo immediately came to Keiji's aid, with the taller boy able to pull her hands off of him.

"Are you allright?" the long-haired youth asked.

"I'm...I'm fine. She nearly choked me to death...after she killed my best friend..." he replied.

Kanami, who was clutching at her arm, walked over to Keiji, standing right behind him, with Nobuko following her. The two girls were now close to tears as they examined Daiki's body.

"How could she...?" the brown-haired girl asked.

Ayatsuji then spoke up, "Concerning the Program, it's broadcast live on television for the whole country to see; aside from that, each of you are equipped with randomly selected weapons, and you are also given rations in order to not go hungry. The game will last three days, and as I've said before, only one can get out alive."

"A-Are you sure?" Seiji asked. "What...What about Miss Matsuyama?"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's just too scared to admit it." she replied, pointing over to the television screen with Miyuki, who had her eyes closed shut and was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Keiichi yelled. Takagi also shared the same sentiment, giving her an icy glare.

"Oh, am I?" Ayatsuji said, smirking once again. "Now, I will call out each of your names, one by one. Starting with boy number 1, Tomoya Hachihara."

Tomoya just got his equipment, and exited the classroom as quickly as possible.

"Girl number 1, Ibuki Sakai."

Ibuki also left the classroom with her things, but with a neutral expression.

"Boy number 2, Yuusuke Kagawa."

Erika looked over at Yuusuke as he also gave her a look of mixed sorrow and concern as he left.

"Girl number 2, Kanami Honda."

Using her jacket to prevent her arm from bleeding more, Kanami nodded and exited the classroom, before Keiji told her, "Meet me outside, okay?" She nodded at his inquiry. Nobuko was also there to hug her, and the brown-haired girl couldn't help but cry.

"Boy number 3, Ichiro Okamoto."

"Girl number 3, Shiori Araki."

The moment Ichiro and Shiori left the classroom, they gave each other death glares before parting ways.

"Boy number 4, Akihito Mori."

Akihito nodded, and exited the classroom, but not before taking a glance at the dead bodies of Sayako and Daiki. Ayatsuji cleared her throat, prompting him to notice as he swiftly exited.

"Girl number 4, Naoko Itagaki."

"Boy number 5, Mikihiko Sakamori."

Mikihiko trembled a bit, before he hurriedly left.

"Boy number 6, Tooru Akiyama."

"Girl number 6, Yumi Nakazawa."

Yumi's right eye began to twitch, and she spoke to herself, "It's allright, Yumi. It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream..." over and over as she exited out.

"Boy number 7...my favorite...Keiji Miyazaki."

Keiji just glared at her before getting his stuff and leaving the classroom.

"Girl number 7, Natsuko Harasaki."

Natsuko was noticeably upset as she left.

"Boy number 8, Junpei Ogata."

"Girl number 8, Hana Michizaki."

"Boy number 9, Ayato Mitsurugi."

Ayato scoffed as he got his things and left.

"Girl number 9, Eri Kurimoto."

Eri immediately obtained her inventory, but before she left, she looked over at Yuu, who appeared to be panicking, before a frown appeared on her face. She approached him and gave him a hug, before exiting.

"Boy number 10, Keiichi Ayasato."

"Keiichi..." Shinnosuke said as he looked over at Keiichi, who was quick enough to collect his things and exiting out.

"Girl number 10, Mizuki Akagi."

Mizuki wiped her eyes before she obtained her things and left the classroom, with Keigo giving her a look of concern.

"Boy number 11, Mitsuyoshi Takagi."

Takagi silently got his things before leaving. He was able to find Akihito in the corridors, who asked, "Would you like to become my partner?"

"I don't think so." the taller man replied, before leaving him.

"Girl number 11, Sachiko Oikawa."

As she was leaving, Sachiko was noticeably terrified.

"Boy number 12, Itsuki Nemoto."

"Girl number 12, Tomoko Ichinose."

Once cool as a cucumber, Tomoko was clearly biting her lower lip in fear as she left.

"Boy number 13, Yuu Sekihara."

Yuu was quick enough to get his inventory, and dashed out of the classroom to find Emi.

"Girl number 13, Erika Takashiro."

"Boy number 14, Kohei Sawamura."

"Girl number 14, Ayumi Shiroi."

"Girl number 15, Aoi Matsumoto."

As Aoi obtained her equipment, Kasumi told her, "We're still friends, right?"

The brunette nodded, almost on the verge of tears. "Yeah..." she replied, before leaving.

"Boy number 16, Shinnosuke Tooyama."

Shinnosuke approached the television with Miyuki, and placed his hand on the screen, before he said, "I love you."

This prompted the teacher to notice, and through the gag, she was able to smile.

"Oh, how touching. Now get going." Ayatsuji said sarcastically before commanding him to get his stuff and go.

"Girl number 16, Keiko Hirasaka."

"Boy number 17, Keigo Aoyama."

Keigo nodded before exiting the classroom.

"Girl number 17, Hiromi Murase."

As Hiromi exited the classroom, she hugged Keiko, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"Boy number 18, Seiji Katagiri."

"Girl number 18, Kazue Inoue."

"Boy number 19, Nozomu Hiiragi."

Nozomu was clearly freaking out, his paranoia getting the best of him as he exited.

"Girl number 19, Shizuka Tachibana."

"Boy number 20, Seiichiro Miyagi."

"Girl number 20, Kasumi Nogawa."

"Boy number 21, Yuuichi Hasegawa."

"And finally, girl number 21, Nobuko Nishizaki."

While most of the students were panicking, some were openly crying, whereas others kept a straight face. Once the classroom was empty, Ayatsuji stood and walked over to the television and spoke.

"I hope you enjoy the show as much as I do." she said, a wicked grin appearing on her face.

**Game start - Day 1 1:40 AM - 40 students remaining**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	13. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting as always!

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 12: The First Day  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the school, Keiji was able to comfort Kanami until he heard a voice, which was full of panic and fear.

"Keiji..."

He immediately went to locate the source of the voice, and when he reached his destination, his eyes widened a bit. Standing before him was Natsuko, who had an arrow or two in the nape of her neck.

"Natsuko...?" he asked.

"What should I do...what's going on?" she managed to reply, before falling into his arms.

Just as the brown-haired boy was about to carry the blond to a safe destination with Kanami, another arrow was shot straight into one of her thighs. Apparently, it was clear that she was now dead.

Keiji took a look around as to where the arrows were coming from, and to his surprise, he found Nozomu armed with his bowgun located on top of a slope. It seemed that since he was now involved in the Program, he had already begun to develop a psychotic, unhinged persona as memories of his father within the Program had finally caught up with him.

The brown-haired youth took out his flashlight and threw it right at the green-eyed boy, immediately hitting him right on in the head, prompting him to hit the ground. Out of sheer curiosity, Kanami was attempting to run over to Nozomu, but Keiji took hold of her hand and the two escaped after he managed to get his flashlight back.

"Where's my bowgun...?!" Nozomu muttered to himself as he tried to find his weapon, until a young man with spiky red hair popped out of the bushes, and smirked as he approached him.

"Doesn't this belong to you?" Ichiro asked as he picked up the bowgun. "Do you mind if I use it?" he added.

Nozomu was about to reply when the red-haired youth aimed the weapon at him, and immediately tried to grab it away from him when he felt an arrow hit him in the chest. Ichiro shot a couple of more into the area, until the brown-haired boy collapsed to the ground, his eyes rolling up in the back of his skull.

"See ya." the spiky-haired boy said, before taking his victim's bowgun with him and leaving his corpse behind.

**Nozomu Hiiragi, Boy #19, deceased**

**Natsuko Harasaki, Girl #7, deceased**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the coastline, Keiji and Kanami were able to take a breather as they went inside a cave and sat down together.

"Is your arm allright?" he asked.

"It's...it's okay, I guess." she managed to reply.

He was able to use his flashlight and allowed her to remove her blouse, and upon inspecting the gunshot wound on her left arm, he began to undo his tie and wrapped it around the area. He made sure that it would stop bleeding thanks to his efforts, and while she put her blouse back on, he opened his bag, discovering that his weapon was a pan lid.

"A pan lid, huh? I can't see myself attacking someone with this." he replied.

Kanami even opened hers and found that her weapon was a pair of binoculars, and frowned a bit. Keiji sighed as he added, "Unless we find reasonable allies like Keigo and Keiichi, we'll never get off this island and rescue Miss Matsuyama and even my father and Whirlwind."

"It's impossible." she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"All the other students in my class, except you and Daiki and Nobuko, they all think I'm weak-willed. Ibuki's friends even tried spreading the word that I was in love with you." she said.

"You're...you're in love with me?" he managed to ask.

"Well...kind of." she replied as she shrugged.

"Daiki thought so, too, especially since you and I first attended Shiroiwa Junior High together. Then again, there were many other female students that thought I was quite the looker." he said. "Still, there has to be a way to get out of this hellhole, and maybe even try and get more classmates of ours to help us." he added.

"I hope so...oh, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, before taking something out of one of the pockets in her jacket. "Here's the remainder of the cookies I brought for the class trip." she said, and Keiji couldn't help but smile, before he began to eat a couple of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Ayatsuji had been watching every move of all the remaining students, until she decided to look over at Miyuki, still confined to her electric chair. Out of sheer curiosity, the black-haired woman approached her and gently removed the pipe from her mouth, though she'd have to put it back in once they were done talking.

"Let's see now...Hiiragi, Harasaki, Uehara and Matsubara...that makes 38 remaining. Tell me, are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

The brown-haired woman shook her head 'no', before she asked, "Why did you stop Shouichi's rebellion? Why did you take him and Whirlwind captive? And...just why do you seem so infatuated with Keiji so much?"

"First of all, Shouichi was hellbent on ending the Program completely and overthrowing the government, and if he did, then there will be no more bloodshed, which I clearly won't like. Second of all, I spared their lives, but decided to imprison them anyways, though they demanded that they kept kept alive and healthy. And finally...Keiji's his son, and his family is perhaps my greatest enemy. Even if he does win, I'm still gonna kill him and his father anyway, whether they like it or not."

Miyuki just glared at her, and just as Ayatsuji was about to continue speaking, she heard someone talking. Immediately after putting the gag back on the teacher, just before she could demand that she'd be set free, the black-haired woman took a gander at the monitors, until she discovered one that had the voice speaking in the background.

In the monitor was Tomoya and his gang, having apparently met up with Akihito...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	14. Akihito and Ibuki's Activity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting!

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 13: The First Day Part 2  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoya, Ayato, Tooru, Itsuki and Naoko were near the beach, and it appeared that they were in the midst of a conversation. While the boy with red streaks in hair remained calm, the others, with the exception of the the black-haired couple, were easily agitated.

"So what do we do? How are we gonna get out alive?" the dark brown-haired boy asked.

"I have no clue, man..." was the red-haired youth's reply.

"There must be a way out...but what if we fail?" Naoko asked.

"If any of us fail...then I could care less. Besides, if we die, we might as well go off with a bang." Tomoya replied.

"Well, if it isn't Akihito Mori..." Ayato said as he stood up.

The rest of the group followed suit as Akihito walked towards them, and the black-haired boy was able to approach him and take out the reddish-brown-haired youth's weapon of choice. A small chuckle escaped the narcissist's lips as he noticed it was a harisen.

"That's your main weapon?" he asked him.

"It is." Akihito replied.

Ayato then gave him a whack to the head with it, and his friends laughed as they watched him, before the transfer student spoke up.

"About that time you convinced me to join your group?" he asked.

"Oh yeah? What about it?" Tomoya replied.

A beat occurred, followed by Akihito replying with, "I changed my mind."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Tooru asked, his eyes widening in anger as he took out his machinegun.

"Dude, take a chill pill or something!" Itsuki exclaimed.

"I ought to shove one of these grenades up your butt!" Naoko added, her gaze towards the reddish-brown-haired boy.

"Nah, I'd rather execute him for his treason." Tooru told them.

Akihito just spat his chewing gum at the red-haired youth, immediately angering him even more, and lunged straight at him, immediately snatching the machine gun from his hands.

"HEY!" Tooru screamed, and the transfer student aimed the gun at Ayato, who was just about to attack him when Akihito unleashed a flurry of bullets on him.

Naoko cried out in horror as she watched her boyfriend get shot down, and it wasn't long before she and the others (excluding the dark-brown-haired boy, whose weapon the reddish-brown-haired stole from him) were attempting to pull out their weapons. Unfortunately, Tooru was the second to be taken out, despite his attempts to engage in a fist fight with Akihito.

"Fuck!" Tomoya exclaimed, before Itsuki was gunned down as well, leaving the leader and Naoko as the only ones still alive.

The tanned boy was ready to strike when Akihito shot him a few times, and even shot him in the groin. As the leader fell to the ground, the black-haired girl just looked at him, eyes widening in fear and breathing heavily.

Naoko then made a beeline for the woods, with the reddish-brown-haired boy quickly following her after he was able to obtain the other boys' weapons (except Itsuki's nunchakus). The moment she arrived at her destination, she leaned against a tree, and managed to say, "Someone...someone please help me!" her voice quavering with panic and fear.

Unfortunately, when Akihito located her, he gave her a few shots to the head, causing to fall back against the tree, and slumped down to the ground, and said, "I'm sorry...Ayato..."

He stood there briefly and said, "Go fuck yourselves." before he went on his way.

**Tomoya Hachihara, Boy #1, deceased**

**Tooru Akiyama, Boy #6, deceased**

**Ayato Mitsurugi, Boy #9, deceased**

**Itsuki Nemoto, Boy #12, deceased**

**Naoko Itagaki, Girl #4, deceased**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Emi was standing before a cliff, contemplating on how to die, yet was unaware of the gunfire that occurred moments ago. She was also unaware of Yuu slowly walking up to her from behind, attempting to push her off the cliff.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, and fell to his knees, covering his face as he was on the verge of tears. "I...I can't do this!" he exclaimed.

"Neither can I." she replied.

Yuu looked up at her, unshed tears in his eyes as he asked, "What do you mean?"

The medium brown-haired girl threw her bag out into the ocean, and said, "We shouldn't be taking part in this crappy Program. Let's get out of here."

"But how?" the black-haired boy asked.

Emi immediately took his hand, and as they were now near the cliff together, she closed her eyes, and squeezed his hand almost tightly. Within seconds, the couple jumped off the cliff, falling into the ocean, and Yuu's screams could be heard from below.

**Yuu Sekihara, Boy #13, deceased**

**Emi Kurimoto, Girl #9, deceased**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ayasato..."

Nobuko whispered, her eyes shining with tears as she gazed upon the photo she took of Keiichi during a particular basketball game. "I wished you were here with me...then again, I wished Kanami would be here, too..." she added.

Clutching the picture to her chest, she continued to hold back tears when she heard the sound of a door being open. Almost immediately, she took out her weapon, which was a stun gun, and activated it.

"Hello?! Who's there?!" she asked, almost fearfully.

The person in question was a woman donning a sleeveless dark blue dress, a white faux fur jacket and a pair of black high heels. She was able to ask, "You must be Nobuko Nishizaki, are you?"

As the figure approached her, it was clear that she was Ibuki. "What...what are you doing here?" Nobuko asked, still aiming her stun gun at her.

"You're not intent on killing me with a stun gun, aren't you?" the red-haired girl asked.

The black-haired girl's eyes widened a bit, before she said, "I-I'm sorry...I know your friends hate me an all...but when I just started talking to you for the first time, I get the feeling you're pretty okay."

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Ibuki asked.

"Sure." Nobuko replied.

The red-haired girl then sat down with her, and noticed the picture of Keiichi in her hands. "Hey, it's that Ayasato hunk that my so-called 'friends' take a fancy to other than Miyazaki."

"Erm...do you think he's...he's cute?" Nobuko asked.

"Of course!" Ibuki replied.

She then took the stun gun from the black-haired girl's hands and marveled at it as she said, "It's a pretty cool weapon you have there. You know what a stun gun does, right?"

"No...why?" Nobuko asked.

"Police use these on criminals to subdue them...at least, that's what I read about." Ibuki replied. "Here." she added, handing it back to her.

Just as the black-haired girl was about to take it, Ibuki immediately took one of her hands and bit at it, making her scream in pain. It wasn't long before the manipulating red-haired girl took out her weapon, which was a zombie knife, and slashed the glasses-wearing girl's throat.

As Nobuko laid on the ground, dead and unmoving, the red-haired girl stood up and admired the blood on her dress before she said to herself, "Who needs friends? I'm better off alone."

**Nobuko Nishizaki, Girl #21, deceased**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	15. Untrustworthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting!

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 14: The First Day Part 3  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ibuki exited the hut, she could hear a pair of voices not too far away, and out of sheer curiosity, was able to eavesdrop on the conversation. To her surprise, it was one of her cronies, engaging in a rather tense discussion with her boyfriend.

"Yuusuke, I'm very scared of losing my own life! I just want the two of us to get off this island!" Erika exclaimed.

"I'm scared, too! That's why I need you to help me cheat and win...but will your friends approve of this?" Yuusuke asked.

"I'm not sure...but...as long as I'm on your side, I'll be safe, no matter what." she replied.

"Erika..." he said, a small smile forming on his lips as he stroked her hair.

"Yuusuke...I love you. Don't ever leave me..." she said, her eyes shining with tenderness.

The brunette youth nodded before he finally said, "I love yo-"

Unfortunately, he was cut off short by Ibuki slamming her zombie knife into his stomach, and the moment he felt the blade in his body, Yuusuke knew he was good as dead. Slumping onto the ground, right before Erika's eyes, this prompted her to notice the red-haired girl and screamed.

"IBUKI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she asked, her hazel eyes tearing up.

"You know, Erika...I really don't seem to care about playing nice with you guys. Honestly, I don't deserve friends like you." Ibuki replied.

"What...what do you mean? What did I do to make you angry?" Erika asked, blinking in surprise.

"Oh, I don't know...perhaps running out on a guy who coerced you to have sex, so that you could a large amount of cash? After all, he was very wealthy." the red-haired girl said.

"Because I'm still a virgin!" the black-haired girl exclaimed.

"Is that so? I guess you and Yuusuke might as well die as virgins..." Ibuki replied.

The red-haired girl then stabbed the black-haired victim in the chest, where her heart was. The moment she felt it, her eyes widened and she nearly clenched her teeth as Ibuki continuously stabbed her until she was finally dead.

She then kicked Erika's lifeless body to the ground, where she laid next to Yuusuke's, before the red-haired girl immediately yelled, "Why do my friends hate me?! I'm just an innocent young girl!"

**Yuusuke Kagawa, Boy #2, deceased**

**Erika Takashiro, Girl #13, deceased**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 1 6:00 AM - 28 students remaining**

"Good morning, everyone. To those that are still alive, I look forward to what your next strategy will be."

As Ayatsuji began to relay the names of the students that were reported as dead, Keiji and Kanami were at the seaside when the brown-haired girl's ear perked up when Nobuko's name was spoken. She stopped in her tracks, almost to the point of being shell-shocked.

"Nobuko...No..." she managed to say.

When Ayatsuji unveiled the new locations of the danger zones, Keiji was able to take note, and looked over at Kanami. "Hey..." he said.

"Mm?" she asked, looking over at him.

"We're in a danger zone; I suggest we go south. Come on!" he replied, taking her hand and allowing her to follow him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...with that being said, be careful out there. Just remember, it's kill or be killed."

Ayatsuji finally concluded as she lounged back in her chair, a small smile forming on her lips. Picking up the phone, she was able to call up a few of the guards.

"Hello?" one such guard asked.

"Watanabe, how are Shouichi and Whirlwind?" the black-haired woman asked.

"They're in the midst of having breakfast, what did you want with them?" the guard replied.

"I'd like to converse with Whirlwind for a bit." Ayatsuji said.

"Very well." the guard replied, before he signaled Whirlwind to answer the phone. The tall, menacing bodyguard, with his short dark purple hair and dark blue eyes, was considered a force to be reckoned with, but unfortunately, he and Shouichi were now prisoners and under the woman's control.

"Ayatsuji..." he said.

"Hello, hello, Whirlwind. How's my big stud doing?" she replied.

"Don't call me stud, I find it annoying." he said.

"Fine...how's Whirly-Windy doing?" she asked.

Whirlwind simply sighed at her choice of nickname, before he replied, "Okay, I guess. By the way, is Keiji allright? Shouichi hopes to God that he's not dead."

"Of course, he's still alive; it just so happens that he's got this girl accompanying him most of the time." she replied as she noticed one of the monitors with Keiji and Kanami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the woods, covered in morning mist, Keiji and Kanami were in the midst of taking a small breather, when a young man with short black hair and grey eyes, who was hiding in a nearby bush and wielding an axe, was ready to attack at any given time. The moment the brown-haired youth was ready to go, the boy in the bush popped out, and screamed as he prepared to attack the pair.

"Everybody must die...including you!" Yuuichi yelled as he attempted to take out Keiji.

"Yuuichi...what in the hell's gotten into you?!" Keiji asked.

The brown-haired boy dodged a few of the black-haired youth's swipes of the axe, and the two began to tumble down a slope, tussling until they hit the bottom. Keiji was able to snatch the axe out of the Yuuichi's hands, but the dark-haired boy kicked his hands.

The axe suddenly popped out of his hands, and spent less than a second floating in mid-air, and the moment the art club member attempted to take hold of it, the axe landed straight into his forehead.

"Keiji...I..." Yuuichi was able to say.

"Are you...?" Keiji asked.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I must have lost my mind...I never intended to kill anyone..." the black-haired boy managed to reply.

"Yuuichi..." the brown-haired youth muttered as Yuuichi hit the ground. Of course, they were highly unaware that a purple-haired girl, all dressed in black, was witnessing the entire incident.

**Yuuichi Hasegawa, Boy #21, deceased**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	16. A Cry for Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but just a heads up: there will be an implied (but not explicit) rape scene.
> 
> Not to mention, May seems like a busy month for me.

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 15: The First Day Part 4**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keiji looked around, assuming there was someone watching them, but Ayumi had already ran in a flash. She had assumed that it was him that killed Yuuichi.

"Shit..." he said to himself as he returned to Kanami.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know...but I think everyone's trying to kill each other. Therefore, I can't get myself killed, and neither can you." he replied.

"Are you serious? Does that mean we have to find a way to track down Miss Ayatsuji?" she asked.

"Perhaps, but it's gonna lead to our collars exploding, and we wouldn't want that to happen." he said.

The brunette nodded, before she suddenly heard the sound of gunfire. "Someone's coming!" she exclaimed, eyes widening in fear.

Much to the brown-haired youth's shock, the assailant was Seiji, with his once slicked back hair slightly disheveled, and his calm demeanor all but gone.

"I'm gonna kill everyone...and when I'm done...I'm gonna go to a new school, and I will rule it with my iron fist. No one can stop me!" he exclaimed, following by him letting out a long cackle. "Starting with you, you whore!" he added, aiming his S&W M19 pistol at Kanami.

She immediately flinched and took a few steps back in fear, until the male chairman suddenly heard the sound of an SPAS12. He turned his head and saw that the owner of the weapon was Takagi, until he noticed the side of his torso was bleeding.

"How dare you!" he exclaimed as he turned to face him.

He attempted to shoot at him, but the dark blond-haired man shot him again, this time in the stomach. Seiji's eyes widened as he found himself falling down the slope, until he laid dead in a pool of his own blood.

Takagi then went towards him, and picked up his gun. He looked towards Keiji and Kanami and asked, "You have any weapons?"

The brown-haired youth replied, "Just a pot lid."

"A pair of binoculars." the brunette girl added.

With no interest in replying, the taller man was seemingly pointing his weapons at them, all the while taking Yuuichi's axe. However, his planned attack was cut short when a woman's voice called out.

"Attention, please! Everyone, please stop fighting! You need to hear us out!"

This brought the trio's attention, and they began to listen intently.

"My name is Hiromi Murase, and my friend Keiko and I hiding out in a cliff on the north! Please find us! We need your help!"

Keiji had no idea where the voice was coming from, but Kanami used her binoculars to take a closer look. To her surprise, it was Hiromi and Keiko, who had been located on a mountainous cliff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We don't want to hurt you!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed, before handing over a huge megaphone to her friend.

"It's Keiko! Please, find us! We have to find a way out of this island!" the curly-haired girl yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanami then lowered her binoculars, before Keiji said, "We should find them, let's go!"

Just as the two were ready to leave, Takagi asked, "Hey! Where you guys going?"

"We're heading over to where Hiromi and Keiko are; they said they were on a mountain cliff." the brown-haired youth replied.

"Don't you need weapons to bring with you?" the blond man asked. "It's very necessary to be equipped with the right tools."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere, Ibuki was walking through steep slopes when she heard Hiromi's voice. As inquisitive as she was, she decided to find her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, like I said, we're gonna go look for them!" Keiji replied.

Takagi let out a small sigh, before he pointed his weapon to the sky, and shot at it. This caused Hiromi and Keiko to nearly flinch as they heard the gunshot, fearing that someone might have intruded on them.

"What are you doing?!" the brown-haired youth asked.

Once again, the taller man shot his SPAS12 a second time. This time, the blue-haired girl screamed, "Stop shooting!"

"Fuck..." he muttered to himself.

"GET OUT!" Keiji finally yelled.

This prompted Keiko to notice as she could clearly hear his voice, and Hiromi was constantly muttering, "Oh my god...oh my god..."

"Is that Miyazaki?! Miyazaki! Get over here! Hurry! Hiromi and I are waiting! HURRY!" the brown-haired girl yelled into the megaphone.

"STOP IT!" the blue-haired yelled, snatching the item away from her. This caused Keiko's eyes to widen in fear, but the sound of gunfire could be heard before them.

As Keiji, Kanami, Takagi and even Ibuki heard the gunfire, they looked up as to where it was coming from. It happened to be the sound of machineguns, wielded by Akihito as he approached the two girls.

He opened fire, and Keiko immediately forcefully made herself a human shield for Hiromi, before being shot down and hitting the ground. The blue-haired girl could only watch as the boy with reddish brown hair walked over to her and pinned her down, placing the megaphone right in her face.

She watched in horror, as he unbuckled his pants, and forcefully slid down her jeans, as well as her undies. Her screams could be heard by the others as she was not only sexually assaulted against her own will, but also shot to death, until her screams were no more.

"Hiromi...HIROMI! KEIKO! What's going on?! TELL ME!" Keiji asked, his eyes fueled with rage.

"Keiji?" Kanami asked.

"That's it! This Program is driving me to the point where I not only want to protect the people I care about, but take down that Ayatsuji bitch and her cronies! Even though I don't wanna kill anyone, I just want their cooperation, so that we can get out and stop her!" he exclaimed, gritting his teeth.

"And why would you wanna need me for?" Takagi asked.

The brown-haired youth just glared at him, and asked, "Aren't you gonna help me?"

The blond man just shook his head and went off, leaving Keiji and Kanami alone.

**Seiji Katagiri, Boy #18, deceased**

**Keiko Hirasaka, Girl #16, deceased**

**Hiromi Murase, Girl #17, deceased**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	17. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting.

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 16: The First Day Part 5  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 1 12:00 PM - 24 students remaining**

"Good afternoon, everyone. I get the feeling you want lunch so badly. Look into your rations, I'm sure you'd find some food. As for me...I'm just peachy. With that out of the way, let's mark off the following students. Boy #18, Seiji Katagiri. Boy #21, Yuuichi Hasegawa..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a rocky area near the sea, Keiji and Kanami had been listening intently to Ayatsuji's broadcast as she continued.

"Girl #16, Keiko Hirasaka. And finally, Girl #17, Hiromi Murase. I bet the both of you were trying to put an end to all this, but, boo hoo. Sorrry..." she said in a mocking voice.

The brown-haired just grimaced, with the brunette placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And now, the danger zones that have changed this time around: I-4, E-9, F-1. With that said, ciao for now."

The pair would immediately look at the map, and made sure they weren't on a danger zone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere, Ibuki had found herself a hideout where she could make big plans in killing anyone else. As she brandished her zombie knife, she nearly jolted when she heard a familiar.

"Ibuki, Ibuki, Ibuki...It had **got** to be a while since we last met."

As the redhead turned around, her eyes nearly widened. A purple-haired girl, sporting a long-sleeved blue shirt with mesh sleeves and black leather jeans, was leaning against the wall, her hands in her pockets.

Just as Ibuki approached, Kazue took out her M1911 pistol, and aimed it straight at her. It wasn't long for her to retaliate, however, as she took out her zombie knife, but she took it from her anyway in order to examine it.

"What the fuck _is_ that? Is that a zombie knife? I've heard of those things on television, but this can't be real!" the purple-haired girl exclaimed.

"It is." the redhead replied.

"I bet that blade looks quite worn out..." Kazue muttered. "Come to think of it, I found Erika. She was already dead to begin with." she added.

"And I killed Kagawa, too." Ibuki replied.

"Yeah, so? I even saw that Nobuko girl's corpse, too. You wouldn't by any chance have her weapon, do ya?" Kazue asked.

She then lowered her gun, then threw the zombie knife at the redhead, but she dodged the incoming attack, and the knife landed in a small pillar.

"I don't." was Ibuki's response.

"By the way, did you just get your period yesterday?" the purple-haired girl asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Scratch that, I can see you were on a killing spree! You enjoy killing people as much as you enjoy using them, just like you used Erika _and_ from a long time ago, my ex-boyfriend!" Kazue exclaimed.

"No...no, no no no!" Ibuki muttered as she went into full panic mode.

"Are you the one that killed Erika and Kagawa?!" she asked.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! I didn't kill them, someone else did...please forgive me!" the redhead exclaimed.

Tears were running out of her eyes as she knelt on the ground, possessing a needy look on her face. She was trying very desperately to make amends with Kazue, but it seemed that it wasn't working.

"STOP FUCKING LYING, YOU KNOW YOU DID IT!" she yelled, before slapping her across the face.

"Why are you blaming ME?! I never did anything wrong, I never did!" Ibuki cried.

"Yeah, that's right, keep crying! Sooner or later, you're gonna have to apologize to Erika and Nobuko for all the shit you put them through!" the purple-haired girl roared.

Of course, she didn't seem aware that Ibuki had played a trick on her, as she quickly retrieved the stun gun from her. With one blast, it prompted her Kazue to immediately hit the ground.

"Ah, fuck!" she exclaimed.

The redhead then dropped the stun gun, and was able to pick up the other girl's gun. As she silently approached her, she finally spoke.

"That was Nobuko's weapon. However, I'm exchanging it for this baby." she said.

"Ibuki...how...?" Kazue asked, eyes widening in wonder.

"From this point on, you're permanently removed from my clique, whether you like it or not." the redhead replied.

The purple-haired girl had already got up, and was just about to escape, when Ibuki shot her a few times in the back. This caused her to hit the ground, coughing up blood, and finally laying dead in a pool of her own blood.

**Kazue Inoue, Girl #18, deceased**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, on the top of a cliff near a coast, Keiji and Kanami had continued to their trek, when he finally spoke up. "Hey, Kanami...are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm just a little worn out." she replied.

"I know...God, this place is so cold, I'm worried we might freeze to death!" he exclaimed.

"We should seek shelter..." Kanami said, before she finally said from out of nowhere, "Hey, Keiji...do you like me more than Tomoko?"

"Huh?" Keiji looked over at her. He was confused, and he even raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." she replied, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"There's an outdoor clinic that's not too far away, we should go there. Ready?" he asked.

Kanami nodded, before she felt as though she couldn't walk anymore due to the freezing temperature on the island. "Kanami, come on!" Keiji exclaimed as he took her in his arms, before quickly bringing her to the clinic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brunette girl's teeth were constantly chattering as she and the brown-haired boy showed up outside the clinic. He suddenly felt one of his legs press against a small thread, prompting him to nearly fall to his feet.

As Keiji began to get up, and try to take hold of Kanami again, the door to the clinic opened, and standing before them was Takagi. After the taller man examined both of them, he finally spoke.

"About that pot lid and the binoculars...did you find anything else to use as weapons besides those two?" he asked.

The brown-haired youth shook his head no, and slowly approached the man with the dark blond hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	18. Keiichi's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: What a long wait this has been. In fact, I've been more focused on my AOOO account than I have been with this one. I might do double duty with both and AOOO, so who knows?

Battle Royale II: The Game

Chapter 17: Keiichi's Plan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keiji had high hopes that Takagi could help him and Kanami out, and the older man most certainly did. After giving the girl treatment, he took a breath of relief.

"Thank god...the antipyretics were able to work their magic." he said.

The brown-haired boy, having sat next to him, looked over at him and said, "I just don't get it."

"What do you mean?" Takagi responded.

"Why did you choose to help us two?" Keiji asked.

"My older sister works as a doctor at a local hospital; I've been eager to follow in her footsteps as a child, so I often volunteered to help her out." he replied. "In fact, she was upset when she found out I was in the class chosen for the Program."

Keiji had nothing else to say, choosing to close his eyes and go into deep thought, causing Takagi to get to work cleaning things up. Much like her, Keiji's father was just as shell-shocked upon learning Ayatsuji chose his son's class, especially when Ayatsuji wanted to get back at Miyazaki for his attempted rebellion.

It also seemed as though Takagi wanted to rebel against the Program, too, hence him encountering the two teenagers seemed to be fated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside a series of ruins, Keigo had begun looking for Shiori, though he was also searching for Mizuki as well. He was very concerned about their whereabouts, and with a detector in hand, began to investigate for any possible whereabouts of Shiori.

However, he stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud 'Senoo!' not too far away. His curiosity kicking in, he followed the sound, leading him to a destroyed building in which he entered inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once he got in, he found what looked like a staircase, but having decayed almost completely. Keigo also saw three young men standing around a generator, trying to activate it.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Keiichi turned to face him, sporting a look of bewilderment as he asked, "Aoyama? What the hell are you doing here?"

"What are you working on?" the long-haired boy asked.

"We're trying to fix the generator, just to see if we can get any light around here." Mikihiko replied. "Can you give us a hand or something?" he asked.

Keigo shrugged, and nodded his head in agreement. Keiichi then let go of the generator's switch, causing his two friends to almost panic. The taller boy then used his strength by having his hands take hold of the large switch, and in unison with the others, called out, "Senoo!"

Keigo's strength brought the switch downwards, and within seconds, light began appearing in certain areas around the island. Shinnosuke took out a blanket, and draped it over the generator, before watching Keiichi connect a cord to a nearby socket, and started up his laptop.

Clearly, his being extremely smart was starting to pay off. "Allright, it's working!" he exclaimed.

He then looked over at Keigo and asked, "What brings you here, anyway?"

"I brought this, just so you know." the taller boy replied, taking out the detector from his jeans pocket.

"A detector, huh? Looks pretty awesome for a supposed weapon." Keiichi replied with a small grin.

"By the way, have you seen Shiori or Mizuki?" Keigo asked.

"Nope, never saw either one of them." he replied.

"Then, I guess I should get going; sorry to have disturbed you guys." he said, a disappointed sigh coming out of his lips as he began to leave.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Mikihiko asked.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you'd help us with our plans for escape. You could be of some much needed use, being a possible muscle, and all." Keiichi added.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather be on my own. After all, I've got stuff to take care of, anyway." Keigo replied.

"I...I guess. Make sure you find that Miyazaki kid; he's been suspicious about this Program all along." Keiichi told him.

"Okay...see you." the taller boy said, nodding his head before picking up his belongings and heading off.

As Keigo left, Shinnosuke looked over at Keiichi and said, "He seems to be a pretty chill guy, much like Miss Maruyama herself." He sighed as he added under his breath, "I miss her so much..."

"Yeah, but he seems pretty obsessed with Araki and Akagi, for some reason. Are those two competing for him or something?" Mikihiko asked.

"I dunno, but I think Araki has the upper hand since she's known for him quite some time." Keiichi replied.

As he sat before the laptop, he took out some ointment from his coat and applied it around his neck, hoping to get rid of a heat rash that was bothering him since he had on the collar by force.

"Goddamn this thing is annoying!" Keiichi muttered.

He kept typing, however, until he heard a beep sound. This caused Mikihiko and Shinnosuke to look over at the monitor, and within seconds, something appeared on the monitor.

'You appear to be eavesdropping.'

Immediately, both boys gasped in shock, and another set of words appeared.

'Microphones are attached to collars.'

Shinnosuke and Mikihiko briefly glanced at each others's collars out of worry as the next set of words appeared.

'This is work. Find the next item.'

'1. Fertilizer 2. Herbicide 3. Charcoal 4. Sulfur 5. Diesel'

"Hey, what's going on?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Hurry and get moving!" Keiichi commanded.

His words allowed Mikihiko and Shinnosuke to nod their heads and leave quickly as Keiichi was typing at blinding speed, hoping that he might get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	19. Shiori and Ichiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting, as always.

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 18: Shiori and Ichiro  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere, Shiori was running along a road leading to a small shrine in a forest. She had been jogging most of the time, and was going to keep it up until she saw a long-haired man riding a bicycle.

As he dismounted it, he walked towards her, and she noticed it was Keigo, and he asked, "Shiori, where are you running to?"

She then stopped in her tracks, and replied, "I'm just running forward, Keigo...always."

"Listen, I'll do all I can to protect you, and maybe we can find Mizuki together." he told her.

"I promise to do the same thing!" Shiori said, sporting a small smile as she resumed running. Keigo smiled back, hoping she'd be safe...would she?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiori kept running, until she finally stopped in the middle of an abandoned shrine. Taking deep breaths to relax herself, she turned her head back, and hoped Keigo was right behind her.

However, something wasn't right, as she asked in a small voice, "Keigo...? Where are you?"

There was no response, and the girl with reddish-brown hair let out a sigh as she walked towards some stone steps, sitting down as she removed her jacket. "Keigo?" she called out, this time with a louder tone in her voice.

Still no response, but then she heard a suspiciously familiar voice. "Oh, Shiori..." he said in a sing-song tone of voice.

Turning her head, Shiori's eyes slightly widened as she discovered a boy with spiky red hair - Ichiro - emerging from the shrine. "Tell me, toots, what are you doing here?" he asked.

She stuck her tongue out, and bluntly replied, "None of your business, prick."

"Well, I can tell you're in the middle of running around the island, no?" he asked.

Shiori ignored him, rolling her eyes. "Oh, come on...don't be so rude. I just wanted to talk to you." he said, sporting a small pout.

"Go away, I'm just here waiting for him." she told him.

"Ugh, that Aoyama fellow? Please, he's too soft for a girl like you. Why don't you forget about him and hook up with a real man?" he asked.

Indeed, Ichiro had a very strong interest in Shiori, but unbeknownst to him, she had no intention in developing a relationship with him. Seemed as though her heart belonged to someone else...

"I'm not interested. By the way, why are you here for? Waiting for some of your friends to find you?" she asked.

"None of your beeswax." he replied, before sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. This immediately made her jolt, and immediately stood up.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" she yelled.

She was about to take off, when Ichiro angrily spoke, "You try and escape and I'll kill you." He, too, stood up, and pulling out Nozomu's bowgun, he aimed it right at her.

Shiori gave in and sighed, before asking, "Why do you want me to tag along with you, anyway?"

"Because, I love you. You are probably the hottest girl I've ever laid my eyes on." Ichiro replied.

"Wow, that's nice. If I survive to the end, I might as well feel the same way. Goodbye." she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, Shiori, I have another question to ask you: are you a virgin?" he asked.

Shiori couldn't help but let out a very annoyed groan. "God, why am I talking to a dweeb like Ichiro Okamoto?!" she said, as she stared at the sky.

"'Cause if you're one, I bet you're probably avoiding me in favor of Aoyama, but you're just too scared to do it." he said.

"There's nothing romantic going on with me and him." she replied.

"Who cares? We're all gonna die anyway. So you wanna have a go together before you kick the bucket by force?" Ichiro asked, walking over to her and running his hands down one of her legs.

"Seriously, you should be more concerned with your life instead of finding random chicks to fuck you." she said, becoming even more agitated than before.

"Well that's why I'm eagerly taking part in this game, and I ain't holding back." he replied.

"Neither am I; because if you keep this up, I'm gonna murder you right here and now. **That** is a warning." she responded.

"Well, fuck you!" he exclaimed. "If you don't wanna get laid right now, then I'm a get rid of you, too!"

"Fuck you, too!" she yelled.

Almost immediately, Ichiro opened fire at her. However, the arrow grazed right through Shiori's right cheek, leaving behind what appeared to a small scar. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"You almost killed me with that shit weapon of yours!" she replied.

"Fuck you! It's clear to me that you're really pissing, so I got no other choice than to take you out!" he yelled.

Shiori grit her teeth, before pulling out a large butcher knife from her one of her jeans pockets. "You're next, Ichiro...and you'll be the only person whose existence I want destroyed!"

Ichiro immediately jolted, and attempted to flee, but she was able to catch him by jumping onto him, almost like a piggyback ride. Knife in hand, the girl stabbed him right in his crotch, prompting his body to numb.

She thrust the knife into the area, as well as his back, before getting off of him, and kicking him to the ground. Sporting a fairly confident smile, Shiori was ready to leave when she heard the sound of walking.

The sound belonged to Ibuki, who raised her pistol and aimed it right at her. The girl with the reddish brown hair immediately made a beeline out of the area, so as to avoid being shot.

However, Ibuki began shooting at her, until some of the bullets were able to hit Shiori's back. The red-haired girl just watched as her victim narrowly escaped, but bleeding profusely from the bullet holes on her backside.

On a side note, however, Ibuki couldn't help but notice Ichiro's corpse on the ground for a brief moment.

**Ichiro Okamoto, Boy #3, deceased**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy

**Author's Note:**

> Not bad for a prologue as I say so myself. Now keep in mind that all the 42 students in this class, except Keiji, are all similiar the the movie versions of all the 42 students from the original Battle Royale. Also, I'm gonna need to brainstorm some ideas for the first chapter, as well as future chapters.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to read and review, and be sure to check out my other stories!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


End file.
